When Love Was Found
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: It's sudden not making much sense, but done anyways, Kagome tries to befriend Naraku after a shallow victory and ends up taking him to her world. Perhaps love is better suited when no one is after his life. crap summary but maybe you'll like it.
1. Gotta start somewhere

**SweetDreamer92: Hm, just wanted to do another one, I'll delete the other one.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, mentions of adult situations, language, dark themes sorta, alternated scenes, m/m, f/f maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did and it was as popular I would have one final 12 episode season.**

**Takes place after the battle in Final Act, and before you run Kagome doesn't get kidnapped first.**

**ONE**

Kagome sighed as she climbed up the walls of the bone eaters well, they had defeated Naraku in a way. They had taken the Shikon jewel and it had been purified he was all but powerful. However he had fled into the miasma, once again but this time it was stronger like Naraku was actually afraid. It had been so strong that even Sesshomaru couldn't follow after him. It was a shallow victory for those that wanted to see him perish but they'd been chasing him forever. He had never been more weak, he had no followers, while his current home could be seen the miasma around it kept him safe.

He couldn't even dip into anyone's mind, so he lived but despite not being able to see, everyone knew he was a shell of himself. Kagura had joined Sesshomaru it was odd that they seem to like each other. She even became a sort of step mother to Rin, Kohaku stayed with Kaede and saw Sango regularly. Kagura had pulled her hair down and dressed in soft colored kimonos. Sesshomaru had kept his hair the same but adopted his father's signature look. With his wind tunnel gone Miroku wasted no time asking Sango to marry him. Since he didn't fondle her and was a gentleman she even said 'yes'.

Sango hadn't changed much either but was a priestess in training, Miroku trained and groped her at will; though now it seemed she liked it. Inuyasha had given up on Kikyou who lived again after being officially and mostly purified by Kagome. Though it was ironic that he was led astray by Toran, he traveled with her and her family. Inuyasha wore his brother's original look, and became an honorary member of the dog demon family. It was an odd sort of peace but it was better than nothing.

Kagome set her small bag on the side and stood up to dust her clothes off, looking forward she could see the ominous purple mist that kept Naraku alive. She frowned, she almost wanted to check on him shaking her head, that was foolish she didn't care. She wasn't that nice.

"Lady Kagome!"

She turned and waved at Kohaku and Shippo, picking up her stuff she walked over to move down the path with them. The young man was taller than her brother, and Shippo had finally hit a growth spurt.

"Did you enjoy your time with your family?"

"I did, my brother wants to know if you'll visit again."

"Of course, I like those...what are they called again? 'video games' its nice to face a demon and have an 'extra life.'"

"And 'checking out the ladies'" Shippo added.

She laughed, Kohaku was only a couple years older than Sota, the three seemed to be the best of friends already. They turned and headed into Kaede's hut, Kagome raised an eyebrow seeing the elderly woman patching up Inuyasha.

"Hey what happened?"

Inuyasha huffed.

"I didn't fall off a cliff and have an over-sized demon cat fall on me if that's what you're thinking."

She giggled and patted Kaede's arm.

"How are you Kaede?"

"I'm well child, Kohaku has been keeping the village safe."

He beamed.

"And yourself?"

"I'm fine."

Kagome had managed to graduate with pretty high marks leading her to a nice university, she wasn't the same airhead she appeared to be. That being said, she wasn't as flat chested either her hair was longer and could put a few women to shame with her womanly shape. She darted into the extra room to pull on a kimono, she'd generated lots of 'fame' for her strange uniform. Though now that she wasn't always in danger she noticed how people would sneer. The red and black kimono suited her she kept her hair down but pulled into a low ponytail.

When she walked back out, Inuyasha was getting ready to leave, they didn't spend as much time together but in their time apart she knew they weren't meant to be. They'd gone through a lot and grown as close as a brother and sister; but that wasn't always enough. She was fine though, as long as her friend was happy.

"Hey Kagome, did you want to come with me? Toran conned a dinner out of my brother."

She smiled and shook her head, it was always a little unnerving sitting at table with happy couples, and Hojo didn't seem to be as interested as she thought.

"No maybe next time, say hello to everyone for me."

He hugged her and waved before heading off, Kagome sighed and went for walk, she jumped as an arrow went zooming past her. Followed by a demon boar, she turned seeing Kikyou catch up to her. She hadn't changed much, her hair was shorter and she looked a little aged, but barely.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi Kikyou, what are you doing?"

"Training the boar, Sango's been busy with Miroku and Kohaku could use a little help."

Kagome smiled as she chased after it, she would normally visit her friends before walking anywhere but after walking in on them with the chicken feathers and the miso soup she could wait. She walked down the path and could hear Kikyou cursing at the animal who cursed right back. Laughing she walked aimlessly until she found a hot spring. Moving closer she took off her clothes and laid them in reach before sliding into the water. If she had looked beyond the rock that partially separated the water for male and female bathing; she would have known she wasn't alone.

She dunked under the water and closed her eyes swimming backward until she was pressed against someone. Screaming she swam up, coughed up a lung a few times then leaned against the rock.

"Sorry!" she yelled

She turned beet red hearing a gruff response, if it had been another woman it wouldn't have mattered. She turned and blinked seeing long black hair slick from being under water. When the man squeezed out his hair she could see the edge of his spider burn, her eyes narrowed.

"Naraku."

He looked up, and she swallowed, his eyes were a deep brown and he looked like he was terrified of her. That look faded though, as if he was planning on hiding it.

"I'm not hurting anyone." He said quietly.

"Not yet you aren't."

He sighed.

"I haven't done anything in the past few years, if I had something planned I wouldn't have waited so long."

She cocked her head hearing the uncertainty in his voice.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing."

"The color." She said firmly.

"They've always been this color."

She continued to stare at him, she'd only ever seen him with red eyes as far as she knew, though who could remember with how many times he'd almost killed her. He turned to gather his robes and shook out his hair slightly tugging them on. White and light blue instead of the usual black and dark purple.

"Hey wait."

He looked at her, she stared at her reflection.

"I don't feel any demonic energy from you."

He tilted his head.

"No? I wonder why?" he said

She pulled on her clothes and strode over to where he was standing she watched him step back.

"You're Onigumo, the human thief."

He glared at her.

"No I'm not, you and your friends took care of him, you know who I am."

Her eyes widened, he took out a dagger and put it in her hand holding it to his throat, she could have killed him easily. She found that she didn't want to

"Are you going to kill me or not?"

"...no"

She wasn't sure if the answer surprised her or him more, he dropped her hand and slipped on his sandals.

"Then kindly leave me alone."

He continued away from her and she followed him, she wanted to know if it was another trick. As weak as he felt now, she could tell her friends that they would only have to wait until he came out of hiding to kill him. Training from Kouga and Sango had made it so her arrows weren't only defense. Which was good since she had no reason to hang around Inuyasha anymore.

She ran after him, Sango would be proud of her pupil, she stopped behind a tree just as she turned and saw his miasma close up behind her. Turning she continued after him and stopped seeing Onigumo leaning against a tree. Well what was left of him, he looked like a burnt, bandaged mess. He looked up but she wasn't sure his remaining eye could see her. She walked past him and inside Naraku looked up. Even with the slightly startled, turned curious gaze he never looked more serene than making tea like he was now.

He was obviously frustrated.

"You said we took care of him."

"Yes, I never said you killed him, you have tried that plenty of times, and it's never worked."

She looked at the ground then out the open door.

"Why do you keep him here?"

Naraku looked away and went back to making tea.

"Better than no company at all."

She frowned.

"But...I thought you were the same person."

"Are Inuyasha and his yokai form the same?"

She looked at the ground he had a point but then, Inuyasha could control the other half, when he chose to anyways.

"Without the Shikon jewel or a shard he could no longer hold his body together, when the final blow was dealt he was split in two, the crazed half demon side that you see out there. Then me, the heart he tried to expel, its unfortunate he separated us once now I live in his place."

She looked at him.

"...Well I don't consider being half rubbery cooked pig meat and half an array of mostly dead demons living."

She looked up as he placed a cup in her hand.

"You're Muso, that's why you looked afraid when I saw you."

He looked at her.

"I just go by Naraku, Muso was someone else, and I was only concerned because for once he had flung me forward I had complete control of the body and got every hit, anyone could kill me as I am now."

"You still want Kikyou?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"No, there isn't much point to chasing after someone who doesn't want you."

She blinked then moved to sit where she stood.

...

Kagome jumped as Onigumo walked in, he looked at in her direction but closed the door and disappeared down the hall. Kagome wondered how that was any type of company, Naraku's gaze followed him but hearing the door close he moved to sit at the table.

"Does Onigumo control the barrier?"

"Yes."

"When will he open it again?"

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, a week from now if not later as you know I don't leave often."

She shook her head.

"My friends are going to have a fit."

"You'll be fine, I only bite when asked."

She caught his smirk, and blushed her eyes drifted out the window, in the distance she could make out a shape that looked like Kikyou. She wondered what the miko would tell the others.

...

"Naraku let her in his barrier?" Sango asked

"It's not that surprising, he seemed to taken a liking to her."

Miroku stared at Kagura who had stopped by to let Rin see Kohaku.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure, she has that fire-y temper that Kikyou once had, but she isn't as emotionless."

Kikyou scoffed.

"So you're saying he's in love, they don't even know each other."

Sango blinked, she noticed that hint of jealousy in the miko's voice, she often had the tone when Kagome wasn't in ear shot.

"Well, she was just a kid when she came here she could of run crying anytime but she didn't he admired that, he once said he wanted her on his side but something stopped him."

Miroku tapped his chin.

"Admiration does have a way of growing into something else, maybe he didn't want her to be under his control...and considering what you saw she must have followed him in on her own."

Shippo picked up his soup bowl.

"Good for them." He mumbled.

They looked at him.

"What? People change...if Sesshomaru can willingly spend time with his brother without fighting, and Kagura and Kanna can have dinner with us without any ulterior motive then Naraku can be with Kagome."

The way the little fox spoke Kaede could tell out of her young friends in the room, he had become the wisest. However looking out the window, she wondered if Naraku and Kagome could honestly have a relationship. He'd been an enemy so long, she wondered if she could look past that.

...

Kagome looked up as they moved down the hall and he led her to a nice room, a faceless butler was laying out her bed. She glanced at Naraku.

"...What? You didn't think I kept this place clean myself did you?"

She shrugged as the butler disappeared and he left her alone, she closed the door and sighed shrugging off her clothes. She never thought she'd be a guest in his home.

...

Kagome frowned and shifted she opened her eyes and screamed, Naraku ran into her room seeing Onigumo trying to strangle her. The lifeless bastard wasn't as lifeless as they assumed. He yanked him back and tossed him out the room. He slipped into his room while Naraku patted her on the back. She looked at him.

"...Think he remembers me?"

He smiled slightly at her comment and helped her stand.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my room."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't look at me like that, you can stay in here if you want but I can't promise he'll mess up a second time."

Sighing she let him lead her down the hall and rubbed her neck, maybe that's was why he kept him around. The fucker was stronger than he looked, Naraku got her some water and closed the door. He placed a seal on the door, and pricked his finger to activate it with blood. It only worked if he was in the room, but it would keep Onigumo out, it wasn't long before they settled in bed again, he woke up hearing his roommate banging on the door.

He tried to sit up but saw Kagome had shifted to his side, he looked at her and laid back down. It didn't take a genius to see he liked her right where she was.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: and there you have it, I like to keep Onigumo and Naraku separated, makes a stay at his house more interesting.**


	2. Tunnel of love

**SweetDreamer92: Onward march...pop tart pop tart...oh that's not right.**

**Just a little fluff, maybe kissing who knows, this is a few years after the battle, you know, so Kagome visits home but is out of school.**

**And I own Neji ;)...also does Kagome's mother honestly not have a name? I didn't see one, if I over looked it I apologize but will substitute Miki and Heero for her grandfather.**

**Enjoy.**

**TWO**

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw she was snuggled against Naraku and blamed it on her lack of blankets. She blushed being pressed against his bare chest, she looked closely and could see the group of scars from her friend's attacks. She traced her finger over a long one over his heart that Inuyasha had given him. The healed holes randomly laid showed that Naraku had stitched himself up. He hadn't moved but was awake and staring at her, couldn't she have shoved him away and called him a creep for staying so close?

He hated to admit is 'company' was just something to hide behind, it was lonely in the castle. Not to mention he wasn't into men...or rubbery burnt men to be specific. He closed his eyes feeling her soft hands dancing over his skin. He grunted faking sleep and pulled her closer against his chest. She blushed but didn't move, she sighed, and stayed put since he hadn't pulled anything, her nightdress was in the same place. Not to mention he hadn't raped her that spoke volumes over his personality change.

She did hate to admit that she liked the pine scent that came from his hair, almost soothing she wondered how she would respond if he smelled of lavender or maybe apples.

After what seemed like an hour or so, he finally pulled away making it obvious he was awake, she didn't say anything as he got up to open the door. Though she had noticed his chest hadn't been rising and falling like he was asleep. She got up and felt a shiver up her spine she hurried after him remembering the less pleasant half of his home.

She watched more of those faceless servants cleaning up, and saw him in the kitchen cooking.

"You know how to cook?"

He glanced at her then back to what he was doing.

"A little, nothing fancy, but I don't burn anything."

She smiled.

"I can help."

She walked in and moved about the kitchen, considering how abnormal her life had been since she'd been sucked into the bone eaters well; it didn't cross her mind that it was weird to sit down to breakfast with Naraku.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes...thanks...you?"

He nodded slowly then she saw one of the servants trying to wrestle a demon rabbit into a cage.

"Tell me it's not feeding Onigumo."

Naraku looked over, Kagome got up and picked up the ball of fur, it stuck it's tongue out at the servant who seemed lost. It looked at Naraku who simply ordered that something else be found. The rabbit was a dark purple, with large bright blue eyes and two sets of ears. It made some odd noise and scurried up to sit on her head. She sat back down satisfied.

"It seems you've made a friend."

The rabbit puffed out mimicking a defensive sparrow.

"He's awful cute...hey little guy you want to stay with me?"

It made that same noise, something like a squeaking purr.

"I guess you'll need a name..."

Naraku watched her pet him between the ears.

"..How about Neji?"

It squeaked again.

"Neji it is, oh you don't mind do you?"

Naraku looked at her.

"If you want to keep him its fine, Onigumo doesn't own any of the rabbits."

Neji jumped in her lap and she giggled feeding it chopped meat from her plate, Naraku swallowed wanting to sit in the same spot.

...

Inuyasha dropped on a near by tree and peered through the fog, satisfied that he could make out Kagome in one piece he moved to the village. He dropped by Kaede's hut to let the others know he really hadn't harmed her.

"That is odd, I'm glad she's safe but hard to picture Naraku changing his ways." Sango said

Kohaku shook his head.

"He watched Kagome a lot in Kanna's mirror."

He smiled nervously at their heated stare.

"Not her undressing or anything, even Naraku isn't that weird, I'm just saying..."

Kagura got up and picked up Rin.

"Well we see Kanna when we go home she stays with us too, maybe she can give us a better look. Although even in his weakened state I think Naraku would have done something to her by now if he was going to."

They nodded and watched the pair leave, Kikyou was frustrated they took it so lightly, and just because she said Kagome walked after him without him forcing her; they did nothing. They figured she could make her own decisions but were still cautious, she didn't like that. She wanted to change things, and she would have to shake things up to do it. If only she knew how.

...

Kagome was dressed outside staring at the dome and sighed, she figured if Naraku could handle this she would be fine. Though it was still strange to just sit and have a conversation with him. Hey we tried to kill you let's be friends, she shook her head and turned to walk back inside. He was leaning against the wall and watched Neji bounce around her excitedly. Onigumo was always outside at this time and he hadn't wanted to be near him.

She smiled and picked up him, then looked at Naraku.

"What do you do all day behind here?"

"I read normally."

"You have books?"

"The Saimyoushou pick them up for me."

"Didn't you go mad without having someone to talk to?"

He stared at her.

"Sorry..."

"A little." he admitted.

She held Neji up to his face and he licked his nose, startling the man.

"You want me to converse with a rabbit?"

"Well did you want to talk to me?"

He opened his mouth then closed it and looked away, Neji made a giggling sound.

"You're just like Inuyasha, if you want me to talk to you just say so."

His eyes drifted to her, then a faint blush appeared on his pale face.

"Fine...I'd like to talk to you, is that alright?"

She smiled.

"That's better."

...

Naraku talked to Kagome briefly before asking her what her world was like, she had story after story then tapped her chin.

"You know I'd like to take you there, it would be nice, and no demons would be there to go after you."

He raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"Visit your world?"

"I've taken a lot of my friends, my mom always welcomes them, I have some human friends from that time too."

He looked at the table.

"But I'm not your friend, am I?"

She toyed with Neji's ears.

"Well you could be if you wanted to."

He looked at her.

"I do."

"Well then there's your answer, I'll teach you all about it, if I can make Miroku look like a famous actor you'll fit right in."

She started to give him the same knowledge she'd given to each of her friends, and warned him what not to do, and what not to freak out at. She remembered how uneasy Inuyasha had been about the television. She also remembered Sango freaking out when the car stopped in front of her, she thought she was being rushed by a new demon. Of course who could forget Miroku nearly killing an innocent security guard when he tried to help Kagome off the ferris wheel.

Kohaku had been better since he was still a child and could be entertained by Sota, sure everyone was intrigued by her home but eventually they all wanted to see what surrounded the area.

...

A week or so later...

When Onigumo took a nap the force field was weak enough for them to pass with poison masks. Naraku was uneasy but they were leaving early in the morning so nothing attacked him. She took his hand and they dropped in the well she hoped Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi didn't just ogle him like they'd done with Inuyasha and Miroku. She blushed when they had met Kohaku, they asked if he was the delinquents child. They came out on the other side and moved over the side of the well. Sneaking in the front she knew her family would still be asleep.

She quizzed him as they moved through the different rooms before finding something he could wear. Her mother had kindly purchased a ton of mens clothes in different sizes, she liked having her daughter home so often. Safe to say Naraku looked amazing in a pair of jeans she looked away catching herself before she drooled.

"Kagome is that you?"

She yelled out the door at her mother, who squealed noticing some clothes were missing.

"Who did you bring?"

"Um you haven't met him."

Her mother darted up the stairs, and stopped looking at Naraku.

"Oh my, he's a pretty one."

"Mother!"

She giggled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miki."

"Naraku..." he said uncertainly.

"Now Kagome, is this going to be a husband? You keep turning down all those cute guys."

"Mother please! Aren't you going to invite him to the table?"

She giggled.

"Oooh, grandpa, grandpa Kagome brought her feudal era boyfriend with her!"

She threw a pillow at the woman as she ran out the room, Kagome blushed and didn't say anything nodding after her for him to follow. She looked at her bed where she dropped Neji, he was satisfied with a bowl of bacon and carrots. She smiled, he wasn't messy so that came as a plus for bringing him. She didn't have the heart to leave him behind, she also wanted him living when she returned. She walked down stairs where her mother was telling Sota and her grandfather about wedding plans that never happened.

She hugged her brother and grandfather who was making faces at her.

"Well son its nice to meet you, I knew my girl wasn't a lesbian, I wonder how long she was going to hide you."

"Grandpa, cut. it. out"

He laughed, the old man was healthier than a horse having herbs from the feudal era, he had gone the other way, and rather liked Kaede. Which was good because neither of them made any signs of dying anytime soon.

"He isn't my boyfriend..."

Sota toyed with his juice.

"Yet?"

Miki giggled.

"Oh yet, well we'll just wait until he is, oh you're showing him around aren't you? I'll have some sweets for when you come back."

Kagome looked down as her family ignored her, and gave Naraku a mortified look when her mother asked how many kids he wanted. He didn't seem to mind but the little demon that was in him, could tell she was uncomfortable. He politely complimented the cooking sort of dragging the focus off of the current topic.

..

A little later Kagome reminded him that the people in the television were actors and nothing was wrong with them. At least he didn't carry a staff or sword to try and attack anything. Buyo pawed at Naraku's long hair while Sota asked him what he did in the feudal era. Heero looked in the paper.

"Kagome it's suppose to be nice this afternoon, why don't you take your boyfriend out and show him around?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled from the kitchen

"Oh sorry, take you almost but not yet boyfriend out."

She sighed, her family was relentless, Miki giggled as she looked in the recipe book.

"For not being your boyfriend you get awful defensive about it."

She looked up.

"Mom...we were enemies and now I'm making amends."

"But why do that if you don't care about him?"

"I barely know him."

"But you've known him about the entire time you've been going there haven't you?"

Kagome sighed.

"Yes but like I said we weren't friends, I hated him for a long time."

"Some of the best relationships start out as rivalries first, don't you remember how I met your father?"

"Car accident right?"

"Exactly, he's lucky I could walk after or I would have castrated him."

Kagome burst out laughing, her mother did have a point, she could get to know him, she decided against mentioning the evil part of him was back at home. So in all fairness if hadn't tried to kill her and protected her from Onigumo she could at least get to know him. She peeked at him interacting with her brother and grandfather, he didn't look so out of place.

"How long have you been working on it anyways?"

"A little over a week."

"Only a week? My you must like him, I better go shopping while you're gone."

"Mom!"

Sighing she walked out of the kitchen and dropped a brochure in Naraku's lap.

"Let me know where you want to go."

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: yeah I know what you're thinking I could have waited but I really wanted to work on the pairing somewhere else, than what's usually picked.**


	3. Kikyou's a B ch again

**SweetDreamer92: what can I say, I do love random stuff.**

**I do not own the fake version of Mcdonalds that you see in the show.**

**Three**

Kagome made money in the feudal era working as a priestess, as well as assisting with demon slaying, but because of how old it was, the change in currency kept her well taken care of. Naraku was unsure of what to do, the passing cars made him a little nervous but the clean air was relaxing. He stopped hearing a squeal, and three women running over, Yuka had put on a bit of weight after getting married, Eri's hair was dyed pink, and Ayumi was the best dressed for working at a legal firm.

"Kagome, your mother called us and said you were out with your real boyfriend, but look at how delicious he looks." Yuka said.

"That's a grade a man-friend right there!" Eri squealed.

Ayumi cocked her head.

"Just look at how he fills out those jeans." she said.

Kagome jumped in front of him and smiled pushing them into Wacdonalds, after quick introductions they just had soda not being hungry while the others got their food.

"He's nothing like the play boy or delinquent, he looks like a model." Ayumi said

Kagome took that que.

"He is one, but it's hard to get pictures of him here."

"Oh should join a company here." Eri said.

Yuka leaned close.

"So Naraku maybe you could help me hang a ladder? I mean a painting using the ladder."

Kagome frowned.

"Yuka you're married, and he's busy."

"I was just checking, you don't seem all that affectionate with him, I just thought we misunderstood it."

They finished and walked out being dragged to the amusement park, Kagome sighed at all the women making eyes at Naraku. They weren't even together but she was jealous anyways, she paused, was she jealous? Naraku took her hand she looked up.

"Sorry, is something bothering you?"

She blinked then looked at the ground, which wasn't such a good idea, Eri pointed out that staring at a mans backside in public was no good. Especially if you were walking next to them. They went around to a few games, the older workers mistook Naraku's confusion for trying to get Kagome to grab on to him.

After the rollercoaster Yuka stopped and grabbed Kagome's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Look it's Hojo."

Kagome waved and turned back to Naraku, her friends gasped.

"What?"

"You guys didn't even break up on good terms, can't you go talk to him?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Looks like he's with someone, it doesn't matter."

That was until Hojo walked over, he stared at Naraku he frowned.

"Kagome, is this why you couldn't return any of my calls."

She stared at him.

"Hojo you, dumped me."

Yuka, Eri,and Ayumi stood there eating popcorn watching them argue, Naraku frowned.

"Being flighty isn't going to nab you a husband."

She raised her hand and brought it down across his face, turning on her heel she grabbed Naraku's wrist and tugged him toward the tunnel of love. They didn't have to leave because Hojo had grown into an idiot. Sitting in the boat she sighed as they moved into the darkness. Naraku touched her shoulder and she smiled.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Causing problems for you."

She blinked then smiled at him.

"You didn't do anything."

"I feel like I did."

She patted his leg and he looked away to ignore the shivers the contact sent up his spine, he cleared his throat.

"What is the point of this ride?"

"Uh, couples sit and talk, I heard a few girls get proposed to in here."

"Propose?"

"Make a request for marriage."

He blushed.

"I'm sorry was I suppose to..."

She laughed.

"No no, it's not a requirement."

He relaxed slightly and crossed his legs, she absently leaned her head against his shoulder he looked at her resisting the urge to pull her closer. When the ride ended they steered clear of her friends, but soon were enjoying the day once again.

..

Naraku peered at her as they made their way out of the park, he wanted to say something but was cut off by her friends.

"There you are we were looking for you all day!"

"Sorry guys we just got separated."

"We need to go somewhere again, we can invite Hojo and smooth things over."

Seeing her frustration Naraku slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him.

"I'm sorry we have somewhere we planned to be tomorrow, maybe another time."

He tugged her away before they could argue, when they got closer to her house, he dropped his arm. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Naraku you didn't have to do that."

"I could tell they were upsetting you, I wanted to help."

She nudged him.

"How about we go see a movie tomorrow?"

He looked at her uneasily remembering her brief explanation of what they were.

"Don't look so worried, you'll like it."

He only nodded, when they got back Miki bounced around them and Kagome unwillingly handed over the photo from the tunnel of love. She had given Naraku a feather light kiss she assumed he hadn't noticed.

...

In the Feudal era Kikyou was fuming, a pair of low level demons told Kohaku they saw Kagome take Naraku through the well. Her friends accepted that as final proof that he had changed because they knew she would never put her family in danger. Kikyou walked to the well, she had been over there just once and swore she'd never go again. She jumped in the well, she wouldn't admit she missed Onigumo's attention and refused to accept that Naraku and Onigumo were two different people.

...

In the modern era Kagome sat at a small table to have lunch with Naraku, she got him to see a romance since he was uneasy at the thought of having 3D monsters come at him. He admitted it wasn't so strange but he still didn't understand how they captured the actors without trapping their souls; Miroku was the same.

"Thanks for bringing me, it's been nice to not be trapped in the castle."

She smiled at him.

"Of course, I'm glad your enjoying yourself."

She watched his easy going smile melt as if he'd been splashed with acid, she looked in the direction he was and saw Kikyou walking over in a pale pink sundress. She patted his forearm and waved at her. Kikyou sat with them and Kagome ordered for them.

"Naraku, it's so nice to see you out and about."

"..."

"Oh don't give me the silent treatment, I'm just being friendly."

"You're only friendly with me when you want something."

Kagome laughed nervously as the tension thickened.

"I thought you didn't like it here Kikyou."

"I just wanted to try again."

"How'd you find us?"

"Your mother told me where you would be and said I should try and meet you here."

Naraku's mood didn't pick up the rest of the time he was with them, Kagome looked up as Ayumu appeared, she looked annoyed.

"Oh making new friends Kagome?"

"What?...oh you didn't meet Kikyou before, right?"

"If you don't want to spend time with us you should at least be able to tell us why."

"Ayumu don't be like that, I have a lot of friends..."

"Mostly men, whatever Kagome see you later."

Kagome frowned as she brushed past her, Kikyou's gaze narrowed as Naraku absently put an arm around Kagome to offer comfort. Kagome shook her head and said it was fine, she was just being childish and would get over it.

"You two have gotten pretty close."

Kagome glanced at her as they crossed the street.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Naraku we should rekindle our relationship."

Naraku raised an eyebrow and Kagome frowned, more because she didn't understand why she suddenly got so territorial.

"Are you dense? I have no interest in you, how many times do I need to tell you that?"

She frowned.

"Why, because of her."

"Hey you guys..."

"Leave Kagome out of this."

"You guys..."

"Shut up."

Kikyou shoved Kagome backwards and she fell over the railing and back into the road, just as a shiny blue car was speeding in her direction. She screamed.

...

"Kagome...?"

She winced and her eyes opened she blinked repeatedly as the colors and blobs blended to show her mother looking at her worriedly.

"...Mom.."

"Oh sweetheart, thank goodness."

"What happened?"

"You were hit by a car, sort of anyways."

Kagome tried to move and the pain confirmed her mother's words.

"How does one, sort of get hit by a car?"

Miki pointed to the bed next to her she could see Naraku laying there.

"Someone jumps on you to take most of the damage."

She tried to move again and Miki stopped her.

"It's OK sweetheart, the doctors aren't sure what to call it except a miracle, he'll be fine."

Kagome didn't say anything, she couldn't really say that he was a demon and he could handle heavy impact. The way the car tried to skid had hit them with enough force to send them flying. Kagome had faired well with a broken arm and several cracked ribs and a gash on her head with a mix of cuts and scrapes and a black eye. Naraku had a broken leg with similar cracks in his ribs decorated in bruises and wounds much like she was. If he has been a human, he wouldn't have been able to play the type of shield that protected them from more serious injuries.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks, you hit your head but not too hard, all those times you've been healed in the Feudal era must have had some lasting effect."

She smiled and made a note to thank Sesshoumaru's wife and Kaede for their over protectiveness and skill in healing.

"I'll go get the doctor."

Kagome pushed herself up ignoring her mother, who would seem too calm if she wasn't use to Kagome coming back with far worse injuries. She sat on his bedside and frowned.

"Idiot...you could have been killed."

"...I'm more durable than that, you know this."

Her eyes widened as he looked at her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few days, I was pretending to be asleep so that odd nurse wouldn't come fondle me or something."

She would have smiled but swallowed instead, he reached up and wiped her tears away, she hadn't even realized she started crying.

"Why did you do that?"

"Instinct.."

"Instinct." she repeated.

"Yes...is that a problem?"

"You wanted to protect me?"

"You don't have to act like it's so impossible."

She blinked.

"Wait where..."

"Kikyou? I don't know haven't seen her."

Kagome frowned, he sat up and she put her hand on his chest.

"Stop that, the doctors are going to wonder how you're healing so fast."

"I don't care."

She smacked him upside the head.

"Don't ever do that again."

He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't..." she blushed feeling confused.

"What?"

"...want to lose you." she whispered.

He blushed and lifted her chin.

"I'll try."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders he hugged her waist, plotting Kikyou's death with every passing second.

**End chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: bwahahaha...I told you I would come back to this story teehee, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. In Which, Naraku changes

**SweetDreamer92: Yay, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and now I feel compelled to write another chapter. Forgive me for a bit of time skip. Also, I lied, I'm just going to update now, but I'm half way done with chapter six!**

**Warnings: slowly but surely we shall heat up the fluff :P and alterations to our now lovable version of Naraku to makes things how you say...in-ter-estinggggg.**

**Four**

Naraku's POV

It was a little...surreal being near Kagome like this, she had been healing nicely over the past three weeks, of course I was healing faster but I could play a victim plenty well. Though the way she focused on me was probably helping that more than anything else was. I was beginning to think more about her, I couldn't even sleep without seeing her face in my head. It was torture because I understood I had no right to try and claim her affection our past was too fucked up for that.

She made it even harder, I had apologized for getting her hurt she'd been confused and I explained if she hadn't tried to befriend me this wouldn't have happened. She laughed at me and told me not to blame myself. Why did you have to respond like that? Why couldn't you have directed your rage from that bitch on to me it would have made it easy to push you out of my mind.

I sighed and glanced over to her bed where she was sound asleep, I couldn't help but smile, she looked...cute in her sleep. Shaking my head I tried to get to bed but a modern day priestess decided to hang out in my subconscious once again.

Kagome's POV the next morning

I yawned and sat up it was getting easier to move with every passing day. Though my ribs hadn't taken the same beating that Naraku's had I was still healing slower than him but of course that made sense because I was naturally frailer than he was. I looked at him and saw he was "asleep", I smiled seeing the nurse come in to check our vitals.

"He looks so innocent."

_'He's a lot of things but innocent? Not quite.'_

"You're lucky to have such a loving boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"He isn't? It seems like he is."

I felt my face flush as she walked over to check on him, when she left I cleared my throat.

"I know you're awake."

He didn't open his eyes but he did smirk, I laughed and he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"What is a boyfriend? And why do they keep calling me yours?"

"Well in modern times, a boyfriend is the extra step before a husband...and guys don't just jump at the chance to place their life on line for someone else for no reason."

He frowned.

"I told you it wasn't for no reason."

"Humans think that way, not everyone gets the hero instinct."

He made a face and I found myself giggling he looked at me.

"You're a lot cuter than I thought."

I was expecting a lot of things but I wasn't expecting the blush, I looked away, wondering when I'd gotten so comfortable with him.

...

Normal POV

Miki and her father wheeled the pair out not too long after and there was a party at the house to celebrate their recovery. Ayumi apologized for the way she acted and Kagome forgave her despite wanting to tell her off. Neji was excited to see her and Naraku but quickly lost interest in favor of chasing the cat around the house. Later that night they were sitting around the dinner table when Heero cleared his throat.

"Kagome I sent over a scroll to let your friends know how you were doing."

"Oh?"

"I told them your boyfriend saved your life, they said something about saving a priestess's life cleared him in full, whatever that means."

Without Kagome, or Kikyou as a connector the two worlds could only send items back and forth.

"I told you he isn't my boyfriend!"

"What? Well my young friend if you aren't her boyfriend after saving her life then I don't know what will work for you."

"Grandpa leave him alone."

Naraku frowned but didn't say anything, he was glad that he wouldn't have to worry on his return home about being attacked but he wondered why Kagome was so against him in that light. He shook his head knowing better than to think more on it, after all, Onigumo fell in love with a woman and look what happened when it didn't work for them.

..

After the party Naraku was in Kagome's room watching Neji go through everything in reach. He looked up when Kagome walked in a short tee shirt and nothing else to his knowledge. He blushed and looked away she closed the door and sat on her bed, Neji jumped into her lap he had chocolate all over his face.

"Oh you found my stash hmm?"

He made his normal noise before running around the room, she sighed.

"Oh goodie a demon rabbit worked up like he's on drugs."

She glanced over at Naraku.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all."

She cocked her head.

"Liar."

He looked at her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

She only nodded figuring it was better not to push him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Anything else I guess."

"Well aside from the hospital stay, you enjoyed the rest of your time here haven't you?"

"Yes but I enjoyed the time in the hospital as well."

"You did? Why?"

_'Because I spent it with you.'_

"I have my reasons."

She walked over and bent in front of him.

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope I'll just keep it to myself." he teased.

"Oh come on."

He smirked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"The better question is, why shouldn't you tell me?"

"I don't have an answer to that either."

"Ah you're no fun."

He smiled and she blushed.

_'...Has he always been so handsome?'_

He swallowed as their gazes locked on one another, he absently reached up to cup her cheek and she moved closer. Their lips almost touched before she heard Sota yelling up to get her attention. She backed away and he dropped his hand and looked out the window she turned to leave and swallowed nervously as her heart pounded.

_'I didn't...I wasn't about to kiss him was I? No of course not...right?'_

Naraku sighed, it was for the best that didn't happen.

_'..If that's true...that it was better for it not to happen, why do I feel so disappointed?'_

She went down and looked at her brother.

"What is it Sota?"

"There's a letter from everyone, Inuyasha found the girl who pushed you in front of the car, he said she tried to pin it all on Naraku of course he knew she was lying but still."

She sighed and smiled, good she wasn't hiding out in the modern world.

"Hey Sota, if I pay you will you give Neji a bath?"

He smiled.

"Yeah sure."

...

The next morning Naraku and Kagome were left home alone, Heero took Sota to see a movie and they were mysteriously out of most items in the house so her mother would have to go shopping. Kagome thought it was just a ploy to get them together, Heero even used a talisman to disguise Neji so he could play outside with the cat.

Kagome moved around the kitchen making lunch and Naraku tried to help with limited instruction without mentioning anything 'kiss' related. He glanced over at the little pink dress she wore. Gone was the Kagome of her high school days and in her place was the young adult before him. He wished they weren't alone then he could fake politeness and get out of the way to avoid his lecherous thoughts.

Though with no one to help her but him he had no choice but to try and keep himself busy, she was making it difficult. His eyes reddened much like Inuyasha's did when his inner yokai was out and he set the bowl down on the counter and turned to look at her. She could feel the demon energy pulsing behind her and turned. She dropped the knife she had in her hand. The aura around him was a dark green color his eyes were now glowing purple, his nails were long and black not to mention he had demonic looking bat wings. She backed away, while everyone knew Naraku had been a mix of demons, no one was sure what stayed and what didn't.

He moved forward and she screamed and bumped into the glass that was behind her, it fell and shattered on the ground she tried to run but slipped on the rug and fell hard. Her arm was cut and his gaze shifted to the wound. She whimpered and pushed herself up before running out of the kitchen he chased after her.

She knew she couldn't out run a demon but she wasn't going to sit there and be lunch either. She ran upstairs but stopped halfway seeing he was leaning against the railing and staring down at her. In vain she ran through out most the house always being stopped by him, she began to get woozy and dropped in front of the closet. When she saw him walking toward her she swallowed nervously.

She looked up at him and he bent down in front of her she couldn't read anything in the purpled gaze she winced and looked down at her arm her eyes widened more. He was using his claws like tweezers and carefully pulling out the small shards of glass. Once he was satisfied he ran his tongue over the wound and it healed slightly. The pain faded and he pulled out the bandages he must have grabbed when he chased her upstairs to wrap her arm. He slipped his arms under her and carried her upstairs, he set her on her bed and left her alone closing the door behind him.

She pinched her leg and found she wasn't dreaming.

_'How is it that without control Inuyasha's inner demon is crazed and dangerous...while Naraku's...is so tender?'_

She laid down as she started to get a headache and decided to ponder it later.

...

A while later Kagome opened her eyes and saw the stew she'd been trying to make earlier on her nightstand. It was hot enough to emit steam, she pushed herself into a sitting position and felt a strong hand on her arm. She looked up and though her room was dark Naraku's glowing demon eyes were nice and clear. She swallowed, then looked at her injured arm then back at him.

"Thank you."

He bent forward to nuzzle her cheek, she reached up to stroke his hair, she felt bad for running from him when he had clearly been trying to help her. At least part of the time, he could have thought she wanted to play too, either way she hadn't been in danger like she thought.

...

After she ate she noticed Naraku had fallen asleep next to her and his demon appearance had melted and he looked normal again. She pushed herself up and went downstairs to clean up, she stopped short and saw the house practically sparkling but she was sure in their..."game" that he'd knocked a bunch of stuff over. She went downstairs and saw the glass was cleaned up she placed her bowl in the dishwasher and looked up as her family returned.

Her mother squealed at how clean the house was and firmly told Kagome if she really didn't want Naraku that she was taking him for herself; she was joking of course. Kagome took the talisman off Neji and left him with Sota before returning to her room, the light was still off but when she opened the door she saw Naraku was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Do you have a head ache?"

He looked at her.

"A little one...I'll be fine."

"I can get some medicine."

"No it's OK."

She walked in and closed the door.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"...when?"

"When we were cooking."

"Just eating and taking a nap...why?"

"No reason."

He frowned.

"You're talking to someone who knows when you're lying."

She sighed and went to sit down and tell him what happened.

...

When she finished Naraku stared at the wall.

"...You didn't hurt me remember..so don't worry."

"I didn't hurt you that time..."

She kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"I'm fine Naraku, don't worry about it."

He looked at her.

"If you say so..."

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Teehee as you can see I had fun with this chapter**


	5. They Get a Little Closer

**SweetDreamer92: Hooray for a second chapter in one evening, and come on admit it, yokai Naraku is adorable...no? Well I thought so. Also I really hope that I didn't mess up because I tried to make as un confusing as possible but I may have failed :P**

**FIVE**

The next afternoon Kagome was left alone with Naraku once again though she didn't realize this until she woke up and his yokai was staring at her. She screamed and backed away, he made a face like she'd hurt his feelings and moved to leave her room. She shook her head and grabbed his wrist, he turned and looked at her.

"Don't leave...I'm not scared of you, you just surprised me surprises aren't good when someone first wakes up."

He seemed confused then pulled his wrist away and pulled her against him his body like this was layered with hard muscle even though he still looked slim. Yet he held her carefully, he let go of her and held his hand out. She blinked when he waggled his fingers at her she realized he wanted to hold her hand. She smiled and took it he led her down to the kitchen where he had breakfast waiting for her.

"You're going to spoil me, you didn't have to do this."

He smiled, even with the sharp fangs it seemed friendly, she laughed at that she was far to desensitized. They ate mostly in silence before she cleared her throat.

"I...uh...hmm do you speak?"

He merely nodded.

"Will you?"

He made a face and didn't answer.

"Don't be like that."

He gave her a look and she blinked.

"I'm not afraid of you...I promise."

He was quiet then he frowned she sighed.

"Maybe we should go back to the feudal era."

He eyed her curiously then nodded, she left a note for her family and they went through the well.

...

It was a bit awkward mostly because Inuyasha would pretty much be the expert and of course they hadn't spoken on their own terms before. Naraku kept Kagome behind him as if he was worried her friends would do something to her. Though he had good reason, she thought Kikyou was her friend and look what happened there.

"Did he taste your blood Kagome?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, he licked my arm when it was cut and it started healing."

"That's it."

"That's what?"

"You're his mate."

She blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know that?" Sango asked.

"His first reaction to smelling her blood was to treat her instead of making her into a meal, then after tasting it he knows how to best care for you that's ironic."

She cocked her head.

"But he won't speak to me."

Naraku made a noise like he was frustrated.

"He's trying to talk to you, because your human, and afraid of him your subconsciously placing blocks against him, of course being a priestess makes the blocks stronger."

She looked at him, Inuyasha smiled.

"Yokai in this state talk with their minds, it's a survival technique as if he was in a large group and they were hunting and didn't want to be noticed."

She rubbed the back of her head.

"But why is this just now happening?I didn't feel any demon energy from him"

"From what I feel from him he would be what Onigumo was if he hadn't been crazy, his inner yokai must have been locked away because of how they separated and when he felt the need to save you everything clicked into place. I would bet that it grew even stronger when the regular Naraku realized he had strong feelings for you."

Kagome tugged on her hair and blushed Inuyasha sighed.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd end up with Naraku but I won't say anything more than that."

"Wait, we aren't..."

Inuyasha covered her mouth.

"Don't finish that standing near him, Naraku probably lost control because he was hurt over something."

She blinked then nodded he dropped his hand and Naraku crossed his arms.

"How long will he be stuck like that?" Sango asked.

Naraku glared at her.

"They are kind of different people Sango, he's probably what's left of the demon Onigumo tried to create. Which would explain why Naraku couldn't remember what happened the first time he was pushed aside. Though they'll probably continue to fade in and out without being joined with Onigumo." Miroku said.

"So what does that mean?"

"Sango..."

"Shut up Inuyasha, I slay demons I don't study them."

"Heh it means while they are technically different they are both parts of one person, like a split personalty. The way Onigumo tried to separate them was pretty rough and that's probably why he's the way he is now because he gave his demon powers to Naraku, they should however. Be treated as the same person or they may never meld into one."

Naraku hissed and walked out, Sango punched Miroku and Kagome resisted a laugh as she tried to follow him out Inuyasha stopped her.

"He...they...whatever, won't hurt you Kagome."

"You're being awfully kind Inuyasha."

He looked at Miroku.

"The situation may be different, but I know what it feels like to be rejected by a woman when you're like that."

Kagome nodded and kissed her friend's cheek they promised to try and learn more about it just to be supportive. She walked outside and Naraku was leaning against the wall and she cocked her head. He nodded toward the direction of the well, she smiled.

"You know I want to go back home?"

He nodded.

"I have to wait, might as well get some more money while I'm here."

...

Later that day she had to sort of reintroduce Naraku the rest of their friends, Kikyou was in a jail of sorts. Sesshoumaru thought it was odd he was having dinner with Naraku but he supposed the demon in him as well as the demon in the rest of their friends could see that Naraku truly cared for Kagome so he played nice. Kagome rubbed her forehead.

"Oh I forgot Neji."

"Who?" Shippo asked.

"He's a demon rabbit, my pet actually."

...

Naraku returned with her refusing to let her travel alone he sat in the living room, Neji sniffed him and the cat batted at his wings. He sighed, everyone in her family could hear him but he was mute to her.

"Oh you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"You're only saying that because of how well he cleans."

"That has nothing to do with it." Miki said.

"His cooking then."

"Nope."

"...the way he looks in jeans."

"Bingo!"

Kagome laughed.

"Always an ulterior motive with you."

She glanced at Naraku.

"I suppose we should check on On..." she paused.

Naraku was glaring at her.

"Or not...you know if you keep glaring at me I'll never get use to you."

He tensed and looked at the ground before he left the room.

She blinked and her mother poked her.

"Did you hear that?"

"I didn't but...I should go talk to him shouldn't I?"

"What do think sweetie?"

"Are you encouraging me to go after a yokai?"

"No. I'm encouraging you to go after a man who loves you."

She glanced toward the direction he left in and sighed before she went to follow him, he was on top of her bed and Neji was curled into a ball on his stomach he rubbed one of his ears absently. It was quite a sight when you remembered his looks, he was about 6"2 and covered in black, with a strong demon aura, and evil black wings and yet he was at home on a fluffy pink bed. She closed the door and burst into giggles.

He turned his head to her.

_'Now she's laughing at me'_

_" I told you to let me talk to her."_

_'Oh shut it before I lock you up again Muso.'_

_"Don't call me that, I'm Naraku."_

_'No, I'm Naraku, I may have to share a mate with you weakling but I'm NOT sharing a name.'_

"Guys guys, you could at least try to get along you know, since you share the same body and all."

She paused and Naraku sat up.

_'You can hear us?'_

"Yeah...you...don't look so threatening cuddled up against my pillows."

He glanced at the bed.

_'I would have decorated differently.'_

She smiled and set next to him, Neji jumped in her lap she looked at him.

"So are you going to argue or are you going to take names?"

_'I'm Naraku.'_

_"No you aren't, you're Muso, I was here first."_

_'Fuck you weakling.'_

She sighed and the inner Naraku sighed afterwards.

_" I know you're annoyed, I'll play Muso for now."_

_'You're damn right you will.'_

Kagome giggled and patted his shoulder.

"Be nice or I won't let you sleep in here with me."

He pouted.

_'That's playing dirty love.'_

_"Don't call her that."_

Kagome giggled again and Naraku only stared at her wondering why she kept laughing at him.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: OK if you did get confused long story short, Onigumo is how he is if he were still a damaged human thief because his mess up (ie cutting out Muso's heart) expelled the demons he contracted with since he sucked Muso back inside of him but still mentally rejected that large piece of him. They worked themselves into one form and attached to "Muso"since he was the stronger half. Then he was influenced by "Muso" but grew his own thoughts and personality, got it?**


	6. A shopping trip a bad dream and some fun

**SweetDreamer92: Plot twists, no matter how small, always make my blood run faster and I just type and type until I run out of good juju juice...perhaps this is a chapter some of you have been waiting for.**

**SIX**

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night and saw she was laying on Naraku's chest...no Muso's chest much like she had the first time she spent the night with him. He was still asleep and had an arm lazily draped over her shoulder. She moved to sit up and Neji looked at her from his place on her old backpack.

"What's wrong?"

She turned and looked at Muso who looked at her while trying to rub sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing I just...no nothing."

He sat up.

"Don't lie, you don't have to feel pressured..."

"But Inuyasha said..."

"It doesn't matter, I..._we _want you to be happy, if you can't be happy with us then you should find someone who you will be happy with."

She smiled and tugged on a strand of his hair.

"Perhaps we could try the human way."

"...So you want to be a girlfriend?...at least I'm assuming that's the correct term since you aren't male."

She laughed.

"Well I have already slept next to you three times, I suppose we should be dating if we already started sharing a bed."

He smiled.

"Oh...and that is the correct term, I'll show you more later."

"How about one thing now?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She blushed and Neji started making kissy noises that suggested that he knew more than he let on.

"You can."

He pulled her against him and claimed her lips with his own it was almost innocent but Naraku felt the need to deepen the kiss though Kagome didn't complain she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

_'That is how you properly kiss your mate. Dumbass.'_

_"Fuck you."_

_"'Guys can you fight another time?'"_

_""Sorry."" _they said in unison.

...

Kagome woke up facing toward the wall she didn't have to look to know an arm was around her, she glanced down and saw the claws. She moved and yawned Naraku nuzzled her cheek she smiled.

"Morning."

_'I've been waiting for you to wake up.'_

"What time is it?"

_'Some time after noon.'_

She sighed she was suppose to meet Eri and Yuka today she didn't kiss him until he let her get out of the bed. He growled but she bounced to the bathroom anyways.

_'Spoilsport.'_

..

Kagome looked up as Muso came down and set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him then blinked noticing something odd about him.

"...Did you straighten your hair?"

"It wasn't intended, that idiot had it all knotted."

She reached over to run her fingers through it, she found it a little unfair she wasted money on hair care products and guys like him lived pretty much by fire and brimstone and they had perfect hair.

_'It's not my fault you insist on keeping it long.'_

"Go to hell."

_'Only if you'll go with me.'_

She smiled as she ate with them.

"So where are you going?"

"Just shopping."

_'Can't we go with you?'_

She paused.

"We don't need to go everywhere with her."

_'You shut it, I'm not speaking to you.'_

"You just did moron."

_'Keep mumbling and she'll never like you, she already likes me but __**you **__have to work for it.'_

She slid in Muso's lap when he frowned and kissed him.

"You're coming with me."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"OK.."

...

"OH! He just gets more handsome everyday, how'd you get him to straighten his hair?" Eri said.

Kagome mumbled something about using the wrong shampoo and they walked in the mall, she would have been annoyed at all the obvious sluts that were trying to hit on him if he hadn't slipped his arm around her waist every time. Take _that _hoes.

..

Kagome picked up a short red dress with a plunging neckline.

_'Don't waste your money on that I'd only rip it off.' _he said huskily.

She giggled, that made it tempting she shook her head they hadn't even slept together in that way yet and he was turning her into a pervert. He said the same thing about several other selections including a pale pink sundress that she tried on.

"What's wrong with this one?"

Muso leaned close.

"Our eyesight is significantly better than any human, we can see through that dress."

_'And that's only bad because you clearly aren't interested in public mating.'_

She blushed and took it off but decided to buy it to "sleep in" they stopped at the food court and got ice cream.

_'Why do wenches keep trying to come up to the table, can't they see we're with you?'_

_"That's how a lot a human women are, they don't think I'm good enough for you."_

_'That's a bit sad, you should pity them you're perfection for us.'_

She blushed and stared at her shake.

...

At the end of the day they returned to the house and he pulled her into the bedroom.

_'Since you insisted on buying that little dress, why not model it for us?'_

She blushed.

"You know what it looks like on me..."

"Oh but now we're in private."

She blushed darker and went into the bathroom to change considering she wouldn't get it on if she stripped in front of them. When she came back Naraku was in control he held up his finger and rotated it to show he wanted her to twirl. She didn't know why she indulged him but then they made up her demon boyfriend, showing off for them was probably the only natural thing about their odd relationship. He didn't bother trying to hide his arousal and Muso didn't say anything about it. He took her wrist and pulled her on to the bed with him.

...

_Kagome opened her eyes and looked around she was surrounded by darkness._

_"Naraku...Muso?" her voice echoed._

_"Anyone...?" _

_"Kagome."_

_She turned and screamed a slim mirror showed her except it was black and decrepit, the jaw was barely attached, and the eye sockets showed nothing had been there for some time. She was wearing a dress that had surely once been pretty but was brown and tattered not that there was anything but bone really to cover._

_"...Wh...o...are you?"_

_The thing laughed it was a raspy sound that probably haunted children's nightmares and touched her chest._

_"I'm...you." her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in years._

_"No..."_

_"How long...do you think...you can be happy with him?"_

_She swallowed._

_"Forever."_

_"Oh so young...too naive, he's a demon, you are a human, even your half breed children will live longer than you."_

_Kagome frowned._

_"I know that..."_

_"He'll find another...women like you are a dime a dozen..."_

_She sniffed._

_"I...I don't care!"_

_The reflection smirked._

_"Oh don't you?"_

_"I love him...them...and if I can't live forever I still wish for them to be happy."_

_The mirror shattered with a screech and soon, she woke up._

...

"Kagome?"

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Muso staring at her in concern, he stroked her cheek as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She moved to sit up.

"You know...I won't live forever how long will you love me once I'm gone?."

He frowned.

"Where did that come from? I'm not going to live without you."

"I'm not a demon, it's inevitable."

"You aren't mated to us yet, you'll be a half demon after that."

She mumbled something.

_'That was just a dream Kagome, it's not like we would leave you as a human, that doesn't give us enough time together.'_

She smiled and kissed him.

"Take me then."

His eyes widened.

"What?"

_'You heard her now do it or I'm taking over.'_

Muso ignored him.

"Are you sure?"

"There's no one else I would rather be with."

He smiled slightly before he nodded and pulled her down for a kiss.

In the Feudal Era Kikyou was pissed that her little game hadn't worked, she had hoped to tear them apart, well she figured she would just have to try harder.

**End Chapter**

**SweetDreamer92: Well there you go, hope you liked it.**


End file.
